disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Rhodes
| birthplace = Portland, Oregon, U.S.A. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | homepage = | academyawards = | spouse = Travis Hodges (2006-present) }} Kimberly "Kim" Rhodes (born June 7, 1969) is an American actress, perhaps best known for her roles as "Cindy Harrison" in two different soap opera series, Another World and As the World Turns, as well as her role as Carey Martin in the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, where she played the mother of the twins, Zack and Cody (Dylan and Cole Sprouse). Biography Personal life Kim was born and raised in Portland, Oregon, the daughter of Jane and Frank Rhodes. She has one sister named Jennifer. Rhodes attended Southern Oregon University and earned her Bachelor of Fine Arts in acting and graduated summa cum laude. Rhodes graduated from Temple University with her Master of Fine Arts. She is certified in four kinds of stage combat: mêlée (hand-to-hand), quarterstaff, rapier and dagger. Rhodes resides in Los Angeles, California with her husband, actor Travis Hodges. The couple married on July 11, 2006, and gave birth to a baby girl, Tabitha Jane in May 2008. Aside from acting Rhodes enjoys singing and dancing. Career In 1998 while performing in Another World, Rhodes was nominated, along with Mark Pinter, for a Soap Opera Digest award as "Favorite New Couple". For Rhodes's first Another World fan club luncheon, she rewrote the lyrics for "All For the Best" from Godspell. Prior to her Disney Channel début, she had previously acted with the Oregon Shakespeare Festival for one season, portraying the roles of "Daphne Stillington" in Noel Coward's Present Laughter and "Helena" in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Also prior to her Disney Channel début, she had previously worked for a cruise line "American Hawaii Cruises" onboard the SS Independence "Indy" as one of their main entertainers. While Kim is taking a break from work to be a full time mother, she hopes to be back on screen very soon and finds herself looking into more projects to expand her career even more. Television roles * As the World Turns — Cindy Harrison (2000-01). * Another World — Cynthia "Cindy" Brooke Harrison (1996-99). * The Lot (1999) — Rachel Lipton. * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005 - 2008) — Carey Martin. Guest appearances * Martial Law (1999) — Roxanne Cole. * Star Trek: Voyager (2000) — Ensign Lyndsay Ballard. * Stark Raving Mad (2000) — Brooke. * One World (2000) — Diane. * Titus (2001) — Tiffany. * The Invisible Man (2001) — Eleanor Stark. * Becker (2002) — Julie. * Touched by an Angel (2002) — Liz. * Boomtown (2002) — Julia Sloan. * Without a Trace (2002) — Polly. * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) Dead Ringer — Lydia Lopezhttp://csiwiki.cbs.com/page/420+%7C+Dead+Ringer * The Suite Life on Deck (2008) — Carey Martin. Filmography * In Pursuit (2001) — Ann Sutton. * Christmas with the Kranks (2004) — Office staff * Mostly Ghostly (film) (2008) — Harriett * A kiss at midnight (film) (2008) — Maureen the Nun Video game * Pit-Fighter (1990) — Heavy Metal (digitized) References External links * Category:Live actors Category:Actors Category:Living people